Relatively Normal? A Kaoru Love Story
by XxHatexLovexX
Summary: A fan fiction I made out of boredom and my quite pathetic obsession with the twins from Ouran High School Host Club. I originally posted it all on Quizilla, so look up my account! My Account on Quizilla is: XXxHatexLovexXX
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Naoko Utami First, Last**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Grade: 10**

**Strong Subjects: English, Track and Field, and Music Scholarship**

**Zodiac Sign: Taurus**

**Hair: Dark, long hair. Is normally worn in a messy bun.**

**Eyes: Redish with silver around the pupel.**

**Other: She live's alone and supports herself waitressing at a coffee shop, and she also performs there for extra cash ((and no she is NOT a striper!!)).**

**--**

** Chapter 1: The Beginning:**

My vision was blurred, as I slid the covers of my warm bed over my head, while my radio alarm clock blared the current song on one of my favorite radio stations.

"**WAKE UP! ****Grab a brush and put on a little make up!"** boomed System of a Down, over the radio.

The song continued till I finally managed to roll over and shut it off, in the end, also making myself fall off my bed to the hard floor.

Thump!

I landed face down on the floor, needless to say, I was now awake. I cussed under my breath and fumbled to my feet, trying to make my way to the connected bathroom. "That was a rather ironic song to wake up to." I mumbled trying to find the humor in my annoying wake up call. As I tried to work a comb through my wild bed head, then getting a pair of clean clothes. I looked over at the red neon numbers on the alarm clock. It read 5:08 am, but it wasn't until 6:30 am that I finally made it to my new school.

It was my first day at Ouran High School and I already had my doubts that I would like this school any better than my previous one. Sure it was grand, with the tall ceilings that were adorn with beautiful chandeliers, large curved stair ways, and smooth white granite floors. It had several library's and music rooms, and probably some of the most knowledgeable teachers available. But even so I had never really fit in anywhere before, so what were the chances of fitting in at a school full of snotty rich bastards?

I sat on a bench that rested under a large tree, and 'people watched' as Ouran students socialize with each other… and that was all they seemed to do. I didn't see one person actually studying, or doing anything of real importance. It seemed like it was just a party to them. I stared off into the sea of yellow and blue as everyone talked, and played around. The girl's bright yellow dresses making me glad that I couldn't afford the standard school uniforms. Even if I could afford them, I would probably refuse to wear the vomit yellow dress. Instead of the Ouran uniforms I wore a black pleated skirt that went a little higher than my knees, with a red tank that peeked out from under a white work shirt, and a matching red tie. On my feet I wore a pair of new, and very uncomfortable, black work shoes that were slightly raised in the back to give my a few more inches to my height. As for my extremely long hair, I had it up in a messy bun, so that way it wouldn't get in my way as much. I actually preferred this attire highly over the uniform, but it also made me stick out like a sore thumb. I rested my head on my hands, with my elbows propped up on my knees, a yawn escaping me. The huge clock tower chimed seven o' clock, and I rose to my feet. I pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from my messenger bag backpack, and headed for the first class on my list.

Class 10-A.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Period :**

I had been wandering the halls, trying to find my first period class. 'I'm going to be late, on my first day here.' I yelled at myself. Finally after much searching I found a room, with a small sign above it, that read '10-A'.

'Well . . . here it is.' I told myself, taking a deep breath and twisted the door knob. When I walked in, no one seemed to notice. I slid into the rather large class room, closing the door as quietly as possible. But to my dismay, they heard me.

"Ahh, Welcome new student!" A tall, pointy nosed older woman greeted me, from behind her desk.

"Umm, hey… sorry I'm late; I had a heck of a time finding this place." I said noticing all eyes on me now, and the room quieted.

"It's no problem, you will find your way around here soon enough." the teacher replied, then motioning toward the rest of the class. "Why don't you tell us a little about your self Miss Nareene?"

I looked around the room; everyone looked genially bored, "Well, my name's Utami Naoko, but people call me Nao. I just moved here from American, about a week ago. . ." I paused a second trying to think of anything else to tell them. "Umm… well I can't think of anything else to tell you…" I shrugged.

"The Utami family? What is your family's business?" One girl blurted out.

"Do your parents work in the culinary art? Fashion? Medicine?" Another added.

I shuddered involuntarily at the word 'parents' but I don't think anyone noticed. "Umm, no, no, and no. My parents don't live with me."

This stirred up some mumbles in the class, but thankfully the teacher intervened and told me to take a seat. I sighed in relief, and looked at the back row of the class for a seat first. There was one seat that was between a window, and a red headed kid, who was talking to what looked like a duplicate of him, and another girly looking guy. It was either the window seat and the red head, or another seat in the front of the class between two other yellow clad girls. Reluctantly I sat by the red head and the window. As I took my seat the class resumed to how it was before. I sighed again and stared out the window that over looked a garden. It really was a beautiful school.

I could hear, a voice next to me whisper something to the other two . . . about me!! It sounded something like, 'Say hi to her, Kaoru. It's rude to just ignore someone like that.'

'Hai, I'm not being rude.' I heard a reply.

I just kept on staring out the window, "You know I can hear you, right?" I said expressionlessly. I mean, I was used to this all before, like I said, I had never fit in anywhere before so why now?

"Hey, umm, Naoko, is it?" I looked over and saw the girly guy talking to me.

"Yea, but don't call me that, it's just Nao." I corrected her . . . or him . . . or whatever.

"Oh, I'm Haruhi." He said with a smile, "This is Hikaru," he motioned to the twin furthest from me, "and Kaoru." She finished gesturing to the one next to me.

"It's nice to meet ya." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Same here" Said Haruhi with a smile.

"Ditto" responded both twins at once. Both of them looking extremely bored.

There was some silence, as Haruhi wrote down some notes, and the twins talked among themselves. I figured our conversation was over, so I took out some paper and dug into my bag for my CD player. I slowly slid it out of my bag, so I didn't attract attention to myself and get in trouble. I untangled the black ear buds and put them in my ears, then pressing the 'On' and 'Play' button. I slipped my red sticker covered CD player, beside me on my seat. I waited a few seconds till Breaking Benjamin began to play and the song 'Diary of Jane' quietly played. My lengthy hair conceled the ear buds perfectly and I began to write. Every once in a while stopping to gaze out at the magnificent view I had through the window.

Kaoru's P.O.V-

The new girl, Naoko, I think it was, seemed to go off into her own little world. She had a walkman out and was lisening to music. Hikaru noticed I was looking at her, "she's lisening to music in class, huh?" I look back at him,

"I guess." I say. I start writing something on my paper, trying to look busy. Hikaru gives me a strange look, but then try's to start talk to Haruhi. I glance over to her paper she was writing on. . .

'She's writing a poem? . . . She really is strange. . .' WAIT A SEC! WHAT AM I THINKING?! Why should I care what she does? I don't even know her!! I force myself to focas on Hikaru and Haruhi's discussion, but my thought seemed to wander. . .

Nao's P.O.V-

Before I knew it class was over and I gathered my stuff. Putting my CD player on pause and quickly shoving it in my bag. I stood from my chair, and pulled my messanger bag over my head and resting it's belt on my shoulder. I pulled out the paper again from my back pocket and looked for my next class on the paper.

"What other classes do you have?" I heard Haruhi ask, who was standing next to me along with Kaoru and Hikaru. I just hand him my schedule, not bothering to read them all off to them.

Here's What Read On The Paper

--

First Period- Home Room- 10-A

Second Period- Advanced Writing Class

Third Period- Modern Japanese Class

Fourth Period- Math Class

Fifth Period- Music Class

Sixth Period- Science Class

Seventh Period- History Class

Eighth Period- Elective/ Study Hall

Hikaru and Kaoru read over Haruhi's shoulder, "Hey, we have almost all the same classes together." She said. . . or he said. . . geeze, why do I keep calling him a girl? She smiled, "I can show you around to your classes today if you want." Haruhi smiled.

I looked around the room, everyone had left by now, "umm, sure, why not." I shrugged.

"Okay" He said, "but I won't be able to take you to your Music and Japanese classes, because I have other classes at that time." Haruhi thought for a moment, then turned to the twins, "You guys have Modern Japanese third period, right?"

"Yea Yea, she can come with us." They both said again at the same time. Hikaru wore the a uninterested expression on his face, while Kaoru looked more willing to help.

I had put my paper back in my bag, and glanced up at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hikaru you don't need to help if you don't want to. I can figure it out by myself." I said with more bite to it then I had ment. I looked up and saw a strange look on their faces. But before I could figure out what it was we heard the clock tower chim again.

"We should probally get to class now." Haruhi budded in, seeming to not notice the twins expressions.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you guys." I waved to the two dumbfounded, and me and Haruhi left.

Kaoru's P.O.V-

Hikaru and I watched as they left. How did she know he was Hikaru? Could she possibally be able to tell us apart like Haruhi? "Hikaru…" I muttered, "…do you think it was a lucky guess?" I looked over to him.

"I don't know." Was all he said. "We will have to play a game to find out, huh?"

"Yea, I guess." I smiled at him. 'I wonder if she can get it right a second time…'

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Third Period :**

Second Period seemed to zoom by fast, cause the next thing I know is that I'm lost again on my way to third period Modern Japanese. I weave through the river of people that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 'Maybe I should see if the office has a map of this place. . .' I thought. 'I don't think I can find my ways around otherwise.' I sighed as I walked in the general direction I 

thought the class was in. I rounded a corner, and once again, another endless hallway. "Damnit!" I cussed under my breath.

"Ah, so you're lost again, huh?" I heard two familiar voices say from behind me.

"HEY! I'm not lo-" I turned around a little too quickly and tripped into who ever said that. I could feel two hands on my shoulders, and my face heat up a bit for no reason. "-st. . ." I finished rather pathetically. I regained my footing and looked up at who I had ran into. . . it was that Kaoru again.

"Oh, hey Kaoru… what's up?" I mumbled not looking him in the face for some reason.

"Nothing much… you need help to class?" He smirked.

I quickly whipped my shoulders out of his grasp. Just being like that was starting to make me uncomfortable. "So what if I do?!" I replied a bit more defensively then I intended, which made my face heat up a bit more.

"A bit touchy are we?" Came the voice of Kaoru's clone, a sly grin plastered his face as I began to expect.

"How about we make you a deal, Naoko-san?" Kaoru started, standing next to his twin.

I interrupted, " It's just Nao…"

Before being cut off again my Hikaru, "If you win a game, of our choice, then we will escort you to all your classes at Ouran for the next month."

"But if you lose the game, then you will have to be our slave for the next month." Kaoru finished.

"Do we have a deal?" They both chorused together.

I just looked between the two. A suspicious glare on my face, "What kind of game are we talking about…?"

A snicker escaped their throats, "Its called 'Which one is Hikaru' game!!" they grinned, while fallowing each others exact movements.

I glanced down at my watch, not impressed much, "Fine, fine, let's play and get to class before I'm late again."

As I spoke, the doppelgangers whipped out a set of plad hats to mask their hair… which I guess was parted differently, but I never noticed it before, and ran around in an attempt to throw me off.

…. And throw me off they did.

I stared at them both, looking from one to the other. Looking for any sign of a difference. None.

"Hmmmm… I wonder…" I thought out loud, resting my hand under my chin. Then swiftly, I moved my book bag towards one of the twins, and dropped it on their toe.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!" He yelped, jumping up and down while rubbing his foot. The other twin, looking at his brother in confusion and worry.

I pointed my finger towards the twin I dropped my bag on, "Your Hikaru," Then shifting towards the other one, "and your Kaoru." I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

They both froze in place, as if unsure if I was serious or not. Both of them silent, until the one I identified as Kaoru spoke up, "How did you…" he stopped in mid sentence, realizing he had just admitted that she won.

I smiled at them both, then with a hasty snap of my fingers, I spun around, "Lead the way, navigators!" I commanded sarcastically. Looking back at Kaoru, who still had a strange look on his face…a mixture of emotions it looked like. I gave him a quick smile.

"Alright alright!" Hikaru yelled, giving up on that game idea, "Just fallow me, It's just down this hall."

He began to walk, and I fallowed until I noticed Kaoru wasn't coming. I turned around a bit to see him standing where we had left him."Hey…" I looked at him a concerned look, wondering if I had hurt is feeling or something by winning the game. "You coming Kao-chan?"

Kaoru's P.O.V-

I just stood there… 'How did she know??'

I just kept on asking myself that over and over, becoming more and more amazed each time I asked it.

Could she really, truly be able to tell us apart..?

"Hey…" I was snapped out of my daze by Nao staring back at me with a soft expression on her face. "You coming Kao-chan?" she finished, searching my face for a clue to what I was thinking.

"Uhh… yea…" was all I said as I caught up with them. Acually that is all I could manage to say to be honest…

'She called me 'Kao-chan' …' I noticed… and for some strange, idiotic reason… that made me extremely happy.

I had caught up to them and was walking beside Nao, with Hikaru leading. 'Wait! Why did that make me so happy?! Aaaarrggg! This isn't making any sense!' I mentally yelled to myself. 'I barely even know her! ….So why do I get nervous just by walking next to her….'

:TO BE CONTINUED: Muhahhahaha Cliff Hanger Bi-atch-es!! XP


End file.
